Stole My Heart
by JKyung
Summary: We love and we hurt until it's all that we are or until it ends (Event : HunHan Indonesia)
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xiumin, etc

Genre : GS, Angst, Romance

 **STOLE MY HEART**

 **Luhan Pov**

"Lu, kau pulang bersama siapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang sendiri."

Aku tengah membereskan barang-barangku untuk segera pulang sebelum hari semakin malam.

"Apa kau yakin Lu ? Tapi ini sudah tengah malam."

"Aku sangat yakin Baek. Lagipula tak akan ada yang ingin menculikku" Candaku pada Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya aku takut untuk pulang sendirian. Ini sudah tengah malam dan aku harus berjalan kaki sampai kerumah. Biasanya aku bekerja di kafe sampai jam 6 malam tapi karena temanku tak bisa masuk kerja aku harus menggantikannya bekerja hingga kafe ditutup.

"Aku khawatir jika kau harus pulang sendiri. Ah bagaimana jika kau pulang dengan xiumin ? Aku akan memanggilnya" Baekhyun meninggalkanku dan pergi menghampiri Xiumin.

Baekhyun benar-benar menyebalkan. Mengapa ia harus memanggil Xiumin ? Padahal dia tau bahwa rumah kami berlawanan arah. Aku tau bahwa Baekhyun mengkhawatirkanku tapi dia terlalu berlebihan.

Aku terkekeh ketika melihat baekhyun kembali menghampiriku sambil menyeret-nyeret Xiumin yang sepertinya enggan untuk menghampiriku. Aku heran mengapa Xiumin selalu malu untuk bertemu denganku. Menurut Baekhyun mungkin Xiumin menyukaiku, tapi aku tak ingin percaya pada mulut wanita tukang gosip itu.

"Kau pulang sendirian ? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu jika kau mau." Ujar Xiumin

"Ayolah Lu. Kau pulang bersama dengannya saja." Bujuk Baekhyun

"Kita berbeda arah Baek. Aku bisa pulang sendiri Xiumin, kau tak perlu mengantarkanku." Aku tersenyum kepada mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

Aku berjalan disepanjang trotoar jalan. Aku merapatkan jaketku dan memeluk tubuhku karena udara malam ini sangat dingin.

Aku sedikit takut ketika melewati jalan ini padahal biasanya aku juga sering lewat sini, bedanya sekarang sudah tengah malam.

Aku mulai mempercepat langkahku ketika melewati lorong yang gelap. Aku berhenti sejenak saat aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku tapi saat menoleh kebelakang aku tak melihat siapa-siapa.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Hiraukan saja Luhan. Hiraukan." Gumamku.

Aku kembali berjalan dan aku kembali mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangku. Aku tau ada yang tidak beres jadi aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku terus berjalan bahkan bisa dibilang setengah berlari dan langkah kaki dibelakangku juga semakin cepat. Karena aku ketakutan aku memutuskan untuk berlari, aku terus berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Aku sudah bisa melihat rumahku dari sini, aku mencoba untuk mempercepat lariku namun aku terlambat, seseorang menarik tanganku dan membekap mulutku dari belakang. Pandanganku mulai mengabur dan sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku, aku mendengar suara seorang lelaki berbisik padaku.

"I get you, baby." Dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

* * *

Aku terbangun dan merasakan tubuhku sulit untuk digerakkan. Ketika aku sadar bahwa tangan dan kakiku diikat pada pilar-pilar ranjang aku mulai berteriak

"Tolong lepaskan aku ! Siapapun kau kumohon lepaskan aku!"

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka oleh seorang pria.

"Berhentilah berteriak."

Mendengar suaranya yang begitu dingin aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku.

"Gadis pintar. Ah ! Kurasa aku harus memberitahumu siapa aku, namaku Oh Sehun. Kau tak perlu memperkenalkan diri padaku. Aku tahu namamu Xi Luhan, Umurmu 25 tahun, kau lahir di China dan pindah ke Korea setelah orangtuamu bercerai, kau bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah kafe dan kau tinggal di Seoul seorang diri. Hobimu membaca novel dan komik. Aku benar?" Ujar seorang lelaki yang bernama Sehun tadi.

"Da-darimana kau tahu semua itu ? Lalu mengapa aku berada disini ?" Aku benar-benar takut kepada lelaki ini, tatapannya begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi.

Dia terkekeh mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Itu sederhana. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang telah menjadi milikku. . pernah"

Aku mulai menangis mendengar ucapannya. Aku bahkan tak mengenal siapa dia, tiba-tiba dia menculikku dan mengklaim bahwa aku miliknya.

Dia menghampiriku dan menyeka air mataku

"Jangan menangis baby" Dia mendekatkan bibirnya kebibirku tapi aku memalingkan wajahku hingga bibirnya hanya menempel pada pipiku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Dirimu. Aku menginginkan dirimu dan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau adalah milikku."

Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke atas bibirku sebelum menciumku dengan lembut. Aku tak pernah berciuman dengan siapapun, dan sekarang seorang lelaki yang telah menculikku, dia menciumku. Aku hanya bisa membeku selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya aku terbuai dengan ciumannya dan mulai membalasnya. Dia menjilat bibirku memintaku untuk membuka mulutku, akupun membukanya membiarkan lidah kami bertemu dan menari-nari dengan penuh kenikmatan. Ciumannya begitu memabukkan dan membuat bagian bawah tubuhku basah. Aku mendesah pelan ketika tangannya mulai mengelus-elus leherku. Dia menarik tubuhku untuk mendekat padanya. Kami mendesah ketika ereksinya menekan bagian bawah tubuhku. Bibir kami terus berpagutan sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan pagutan kami. Aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan mulai mengatur nafasku.

Lelaki tadi bangkit dari atas tubuhku, lalu membuka ikatan dikaki dan tanganku. Ia mengelus dan mencium pergelangan tanganku yang memerah karena ikatan tersebut.

"Aku harus pergi. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk lari dariku karena aku pasti akan menemukanmu lagi." Sehun pun berjalan keluar kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar.

Aku terduduk diatas ranjang. Aku merasa bodoh karena terlena oleh ciumannya. Dia adalah orang yang menculikku. Aku tak mau terkurung selamanya bersama pria yang bahkan tak ku kenal. Aku ingin kembali ke kehidupanku sebelumnya.

Aku menyapukan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini tak begitu luas hanya ada sebuah ranjang, lemari, meja dan satu ruangan yang kuyakini bahwa itu adalah kamar mandi. Tak ada jendela diruangan ini hanya beberapa ventilasi udara berukuran kecil. Jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini hanya pintu dan itu pun dikunci oleh si penculik tadi.

Aku menekukan kakiku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku diantaranya. Aku menghela nafas gusar. Aku tak bisa keluar dari sini, aku selamanya akan terperangkap disini bersama pria yang telah menculikku. Bagaimana dengan kehidupanku selanjutnya jika aku harus terkurung selamanya bersama dia ? Tubuhku bergetar dan aku mulai terisak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padaku.

Tak lama kemudian pintupun terbuka, aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekatiku, aku sudah tahu dengan pasti bahwa itu Sehun.

"Berhentilah menangis." Sehun menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus-elus rambutku untuk menenangkanku. Aku hanya bisa menangis didalam pelukannya, aku tak ingin berbohong aku merasa nyaman ketika mencium feromon tubuhnya dan merasa tenang ketika ia memelukku. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat daguku.

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu, makanlah. Jika kau ingin berganti pakaian, semuanya ada didalam lemari. Aku pergi sebentar, oke" Sehun mencium bibirku singkat sebelum keluar dari kamar.

* * *

Bosan. Aku sangat-sangat bosan. Sudah satu minggu aku terkurung didalam ruangan ini. Dan sudah satu minggu pula lelaki gila itu masuk kedalam ruangan ini hanya untuk membawakanku makanan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Selama seminggu ini aku mencoba untuk mencari cara bagaimana untuk keluar dari sini, tapi nihil aku sama sekali tak menemukan cara apapun. Aku ingin mencoba untuk melawan Sehun dan mengambil kunci ruangan ini darinya. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk melawannya, aku takut dia akan melukaiku. Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, aku sudah lelah untuk terus menangis dan menangis. Aku hanya bisa menunggu munculnya sebuah keajaiban.

* * *

 **Author Pov**

Tengah malam, Sehun memasuki ruangan dimana luhan berada. Dia tidur disamping Luhan. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah damai Luhan saat tertidur. Jarinya menyusuri setiap bagian wajah luhan satu demi satu mulai dari mata dan bulu matanya yang cantik, hidungnya yang kecil, pipi nya lembut dan jarinya berhenti di bibir Luhan yang mungil yang selalu ingin dia cium. Sehun tak pernah puas ketika mencium bibir Luhan. Bagaikan candu sekali Sehun mencobanya, Sehun tak pernah ingin berhenti untuk mencobanya. Sehun begitu mengagumi semua yang ada pada diri Luhan tanpa terkecuali.

Saat Sehun tengah memandangi wajah Luhan, Luhan menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Hai baby" Sehun tersenyum manis ketika melihat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia begitu menginginkan Luhan. Sudah satu minggu ini Sehun berusaha memendam nafsunya agar tak membuat Luhan takut dan lari darinya.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sehun merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya mengeras ketika mendengar suara Luhan yang serak setelah bangun tidur. Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Luhan..aku menginginkanmu. Biarkan aku memilikimu."

Sehun menarik leher Luhan dan mencium bibirnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Luhan menikmati setiap ciuman yang sehun berikan padanya. Keduanya sama-sama terangsang hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

Tubuh luhan bergetar saat merasakan tangan sehun menurunkan celana piyama sekaligus celana dalamnya. Luhan merapatkan kedua kakinya ketika Sehun berhasil menurunkan celana Luhan hingga lutut.

Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka sebelum kembali menurunkan celana Luhan.

"Its okay, Luhan" sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke bagian privasi Luhan yang sudah amat basah.

"Aku ingin kau mendesahkan namaku sekuat yang kau bisa, Luhan" Luhan mendesah ketika merasakan lidah sehun memasuki bagian privasiya. Tangan Luhan mencengkram erat serprai saat merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh sehun.

"Sebut namaku, Luhan"

"A-aku tak bisa." Luhan mencengkram rambut sehun ketika ia merasakan jari sehun masuk kedalamnya. Luhan sudah tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Ia sudah akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Ku-kumohon" Luhan mendesah frustasi ketika Sehun mulai mempermainkannya.

"Sebut namaku" Perintah Sehun.

"Se-sehun kumohon.." Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan mendesahkan namanya. Ia pun mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

"Keluarkan baby" Luhan pun mulai terengah-engah ketika merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang luar biasa dan dia mendapatkan itu semua dari Sehun yang tak lain adalah penculiknya.

* * *

 **Luhan Pov**

Aku merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dari Sehun. Aku belum pernah merasakan seks sebelumnya. Aku merasakan ciuman pertamaku dengan Sehun dan orgasme ku yang pertama dengan Sehun yang tak lain adalah orang yang menculikku.

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika merasakan Sehun menarikku kedalam pelukannya dan memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Aku merasa nyaman ketika dalam pelukannya. Aku tak mengerti apa yang telah lelaki ini lakukan untukku ? Aku melupakan fakta bahwa ia telah menculikku. Aku merasa aman ketika ia berada disampingku dan aku merasa kesepian jika ia tak ada. Aku merasa aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku ingin dia seutuhnya menjadi milikku. Tapi..aku takut. Aku takut ia hanya mempermainkanku dan meninggalkanku.

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena merasakan seseorang tengah mencium pipiku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan untuk menyesuaikan bias sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi udara.

"Morning baby, apa tidurmu nyenyak ?" Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku.

Sehun merapihkan anak-anak rambut disekitar wajahku. Aku tersenyum melihat perilakunya yang begitu manis.

"Mandilah. Aku tunggu kau dibawah untuk sarapan oke."

"A-apa?" Apa aku tak salah dengar? Sehun menyuruhku untuk sarapan dibawah ?

Sehun terkekeh "Kau tak salah dengar baby. Tapi kau harus ingat kau tak akan bisa lari dariku." Sehun mencium bibirku sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan.

Setelah mandi aku bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Aku melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah ini. Aku sangat terpukau. Rumah ini begitu luas dan mewah. Aku yakin bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang sangat kaya.

Aku memutuskan turun kelantai bawah untuk mencari Sehun. Aku menemukan Sehun tengah menyiapkan makanan diatas meja. Aku terpaku melihat penampilannya. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan menggunakan jas dan rambutnya yang disisir keatas memperlihatkan keningnya yang indah.

"Kemarilah Luhan. Kau bisa memandangiku lagi setelah sarapan" aku merasakan pipiku memanas ketika mendengar godaannya. Kau memang memalukan Luhan. Bagaimana bisa kau ketahuan memperhatikan lelaki seperti itu.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan duduk dimeja makan. Sehun menyodorkanku segelas susu kehadapanku

Aku heran mengapa rumah sebesar ini begitu sepi ? Kemana keluarganya ? Dan mengapa Sehun menyiapkan makanan sendiri ? Apa dia tak memiliki pembantu ?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Luhan bodoh. Mengapa aku malah memikirkan hal yang tak penting. Harusnya aku memikirkan alasan kenapa Sehun mengijinkanku keluar dari kamar?

"Hey ada apa?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika merasakan Sehun mengelus tanganku.

Aku menggeleng ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"Makanlah. Aku yakin kau pasti lapar" Aku mulai memakan sarapanku dalam diam. Aku risih ketika merasakan Sehun terus memandangiku.

"Berhentilah menatapku" gumamku.

"Akhirnya kau bicara. Mengapa kau sangat irit bicara hmm ?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya disekitar leherku.

"Kau tau, aku suka bau tubuhmu. Kau memabukkan."

Sehun mulai mengecup leherku menuju kerahang dan berakhir di bibirku. Aku tak kuasa menahan diriku ketika Sehun menciumku.

Akupun membalas ciumannya. Kami saling berpagutan dan menautkan lidah kami berdua. Sehun menarik tubuhku hingga aku duduk diatas pangkuannya. Aku mengalungkan tanganku keleher Sehun dan sesekali meremas rambutnya. Aku mulai mendesah ketika tangan Sehun masuk kedalam bajuku dan meremas payudaraku. Pergerakan tangannya benar-benar membuatku melayang.

"Kau selalu membuatku kecanduan." Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahuku sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Aku berusaha bangkit dari pangkuannya tapi Sehun menahan pinggangku.

"Dengar. Aku tak akan lagi menguncimu didalam kamar. Tapi kau tak boleh lari dariku. Jika kau mencoba lari, aku akan memberimu hukuman. " Aku meneguk ludahku ketika Sehun berbicara mengenai hukuman.

Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dan menggendongku yang masih berada dalam pangkuannya tadi. Mau tak mau aku mengalungkan tanganku dileher Sehun agar aku tak terjatuh

"Sehun..turunkan aku." Aku merasa tak nyaman ketika Sehun menggendongku. Sehun berjalan entah akan kemana sambil terus menggendongku.

"Sehun.. kita akan kemana ?

"Diamlah. Aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat."


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xiumin, etc

Genre : GS, Angst, Romance

 **STOLE MY HEART**

Author pov

Sehun mengajak Luhan ke perpustakaan pribadinya. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat mata Luhan berbinar melihat jejeran buku disusun begitu rapihnya. Ia menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya membiarkan Luhan menyusuri setiap sudut perpustakaan.

Luhan begitu terpukau ketika melihat jejeran buku yang ada di perpustakaan ini. Awalnya Luhan mengira jika perpustakaan ini hanya berisi buku-buku tebal yang pasti isinya sangat membosankan, tetapi ia salah besar ketika menyusuri satu persatu buku tersebut. Ia sangat gembira ketika melihat novel-novel edisi lengkap dari penulis favoritnya. Apalagi ketika melihat salah satu lemari yang berisi deretan komik-komik kesukaannya.

Luhan sangat suka membaca. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya untuk membaca.

"Apa kau suka ?" Luhan menghentikan penjelajahannya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ini..ini luar biasa! Kau memiliki perpustakaan pribadi dirumahmu yang berisi ratusan novel dan komik. Apa kau juga suka membacanya ? Aku ingin membuat perpustakaan seperti ini, tapi orang tuaku melarang. Mereka bilang semua ini tak ada gunanya. Padahal aku sangat ingin" Sehun terpaku ketika mendengar Luhan berbicara panjang lebar padanya. Sehun lantas tersenyum ketika ia sadar bahwa Luhan sudah tidak bersifat canggung lagi padanya.

"Syukurlah jika kau suka. Apa kau suka dengan bukunya ?"

"Sangat! Semua buku disini buku favoritku."

"Aku sengaja memilihnya untukmu. Kau bisa membaca semua buku yang kau inginkan. Aku harus pergi, oke. Para pelayan akan datang sebentar lagi. Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu panggilah mereka." Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan singkat.

Sehun berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan. Sebelum keluar, ia berbalik dan berbicara kepada Luhan.

"Oh iya.. aku suka ketika kau berbicara panjang lebar padaku." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

Setelah Sehun benar-benar keluar, Luhan menggeram frustasi.

"Apa yang aku ucapkan tadi ? Mengapa aku tak sadar jika aku sedang berbicara dengan Sehun. Luhan bodoh! Luhan bodoh!"

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa. Ia melihat keseluruh penjuru perpustakaan, ia melihat sebuah jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan diluar rumah. Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat tentang fakta jika ia sedang diculik.

"Ini kesempatanku untuk kabur dari Sehun. Tapi.. bisakah aku pergi dan lari dari Sehun?" Gumam Luhan.

Luhan sangat ingin keluar dari rumah ini dan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya. Ia sangat rindu kepada teman-temannya, apalagi kepada Baekhyun. Luhan yakin jika Baekhyun sekarang tengah mencari dirinya. Baekhyun pasti sangat khawatir.

Luhan pun rindu orang tuanya. Tapi apakah orang tuanya merindukan Luhan ? Luhan tertawa miris ketika memikirkan hal itu. Sejak kapan orang tuanya peduli tentang Luhan. Luhan bahkan sangat-sangat yakin bahwa kedua orang tuanya tak mengetahui jika Luhan menghilang.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran tentang orang tuanya.

Luhan tengah bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri, dia masih bimbang antara lari atau tetap disini bersama Sehun.

* * *

Luhan pov

Aku sudah mengelilingi seluruh rumah ini. Dan kalian harus tau jika rumah ini benar-benar besar. Aku bingung bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa keluar dari rumah ini, sedangkan semenjak aku keluar perpustakaan ada dua orang pelayan yang terus mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Dan diluar ada 3 orang pria bertubuh besar yang tengah menjaga rumah ini. Aku semakin frustasi ketika mengetahui bahwa lari dari kukungan Sehun tidaklah mudah.

Aku pergi ke kamar mandi berniat untuk berendam dan menjernihkan kembali pikiranku.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti mengikuti ? Aku ingin pergi mandi." Aku menyuruh kedua pelayan ini untuk berhenti mengikutiku. Karena kurasa sangat tak mungkin bukan jika mereka juga harus mengawasiku ketika aku sedang mandi.

"Tapi nona.."

"Kumohon.. aku hanya berniat mandi aku tak akan kemana-mana."

"Baiklah nona."

Author pov

Luhan melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya dan mulai menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam bathtub yang penuh dengan busa.

Luhan masih belum mendapat jawaban atas pemikirannya tadi. Luhan sangat bingung.

Luhan merasa nyaman ketika berada didekat Sehun dan ketika Sehun memeluk atau menciumnya Luhan selalu merasa banyaknya sekali kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalam perutnya. Luhan merasa jika ia terlalu cepat memberikan hatinya kepada Sehun , tapi ia tak ingin menepis sebuah fakta jika ia memang telah mencintai Sehun.

Luhan termenung begitu lama, sehingga ia tak sadar jika Sehun telah masuk kedalam kamar dan berdiri dibelakang Luhan.

Sehun mengistirahatkan dagunya diatas pundak Luhan "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?"

Luhan terperanjat kaget ketika ia mendengar suara Sehun tepat di samping telinganya "Ka-kapan kau masuk ?"

"Kau terlalu asik dengan pikiranmu, sehingga tak sadar saat aku masuk." Sehun menggigit pelan telinga Luhan dan mulai mencium leher Luhan.

Luhan melenguh akibat perbuatan Sehun. Luhan mencoba menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi ia gagal ketika bibir Sehun mulai menghisap lehernya dan tangan nakal Sehun mulai mengusap-usap bagian privasinya.

"Keluarlah, nanti kau bisa sakit." Tiba-tiba Sehun melepas ciumannya dan mengambil handuk untuk Luhan. Luhan mengerang frustasi ketika Sehun melepaslan ciumannya dan menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh Luhan.

"Bangun baby. Kita bisa melanjutkannya lagi nanti." Sehun menyeringai kearah Luhan.

"Aku akan keluar, jika kau keluar duluan Sehun." Gumam Luhan.

"Kita keluar bersama baby. Ayo pakai." Sehun menyodorkan sebuah handuk kehadapan Luhan. Luhan dengan ragu mengambil handuk yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Aku akan keluar jika kau keluar lebih dulu." Ujar Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Jika sudah berpakaian datanglah kekamarku oke." Sehun mengalah karena melihat reaksi Luhan yang seakan-akan tak akan keluar dari bathtub sebelum Sehun keluar lebih dulu.

"Ka-kamarmu ?" Tanya Luhan

"Ya baby. Nanti para pelayan itu akan mengantarmu kekamarku. Dan aku tak menerima penolakan." Sehun melenggang keluar dan meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di kamar mandi.

* * *

Setelah berpakaian kedua pelayan itu mengantarkan Luhan kedepan pintu kamar Sehun. Dengan ragu Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

"Masuk." Luhan dengan perlahan membuka pintu tersebut. Ia melihat Sehun tengah duduk diatas ranjang dengan sebuah laptop diatas pangkuannya.

Sehun menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk disana. Luhan dengan perlahan berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Hey aku menyuruhmu duduk bukan berdiri." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga Luhan terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Mengapa kau menyuruhku kesini ?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku selama aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, baby." Sehun tersenyum kearah Luhan.

Tanpa membantah Luhan duduk dengan manis untuk menemani Sehun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Luhan melihat-lihat kamar Sehun yang begitu luas. Kamar Sehun didominasi oleh warna abu-abu, sama seperti diri Sehun _abu-abu._

Sudah hampir setengah jam Luhan menemani Sehun. Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang memulai percakapan, hanya kesunyian yang melingkupi mereka.

Luhan menguap dan mengucek matanya karena ia mulai mengantuk dan bosan. Sedari tadi Luhan hanya duduk dengan diam sembari memperhatikan tangan lincah Sehun yang tengah menari-nari diatas keyboard.

"Kau mengantuk ?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop dan beralih menatap Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun tadi.

"Tidurlah." Luhan beranjak dari atas ranjang untuk pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Namun Sehun malah mencekal tangannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kamar." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Ini kamarmu." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan keras sehingga Luhan terjatuh diatas badan Sehun yang tengah tertidur di ranjang.

"Se-sehun" gumam Luhan gugup.

"Tidurlah Luhan." Sehun mengusap-usap rambut Luhan pelan.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, entah kenapa rasa kantuk Luhan tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Luhan malah tak bisa tidur. Luhan merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini yang tengah menindih tubuh Sehun. Luhan mulai bergerak gelisah karena merasa semakin tak nyaman. Sehun yang merasakan pergerakan Luhan mulai menggeram.

"Diamlah Luhan. Kau bisa membangunkan adikku." Luhan yang mengerti arah ucapan Sehun langsung terdiam.

Sehun menggulingkan tubuh Luhan sehingga sekarang Luhan sudah berada disamping Sehun.

"Mengapa tak tidur?" Tanya Sehun.

"Entah." Luhan mengangkat bahunya karena ia memang tak mengerti mengapa ia jadi tak bisa tidur.

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan erat dan mengistirahatkan bibirnya diatas permukaan leher Luhan. Sehun mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil disana sebelum akhirnya menghisap leher Luhan sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

Sehun menghisap bibir bagian bawah dan atas Luhan bergantian dengan penuh kenikmatan. Tangan Sehun pun tak tinggal diam, ia meremas dan mengelus-elus paha atas Luhan.

"Se-sehun.." desah Luhan.

"Ya baby ?" Tanya Sehun disela-sela ciumannya.

"Hen-hentikan.." ujar Luha terbata menahan nafsu yang mulai bergejolak didalam tubuhnya. Sehun pun melepaskan pagutannya dan mengusap bibir Luhan yang sedikit basah dan membengkak.

"Boleh aku bertanya." Luhan memainkan ujung baju Sehun saking gugupnya.

"Tentu." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Ke-kenapa kau menculikku ?" Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Jawab Sehun dengan penuh kepastian.

"Maksudku..mengapa kau sampai-"

"Ubah pertanyaan." Luhan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya tapi Sehun sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Bolehkan aku pulang ?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Nanti." Jawab Sehun.

"Boleh aku pergi jalan-jalan ? Aku sangat bosan disini." Luhan benar-benar merasa mati kebosanan selama disini. Tak ada hal yang sama sekali menarik untuk dilakukan disini.

"Ya, tapi denganku. Jika kau mau besok kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan."

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Tentu. Sekarang tidur Lu." Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam dekapannya dan menyandarkan kepala Luhan diatas dadanya. Sehun mengusap-usap rambut Luhan agar Luhan merasa nyaman. Luhan merasa nyaman ketika mendengar suara detak jantung Sehun. Bagaikan lullabi Luhan pun mulai tertidur dalam pelukan Sehun dengan lelapnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sehun tengah berada didalam mobil bersama Luhan disampingnya. Hari ini Sehun berniat mengajak Luhan kesebuah department store untuk membeli keperluan Luhan.

Sesampainya disana, Luhan merasa aneh karena suasananya sangat sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan beberapa pelayan toko.

"Sehun?"

"Ya Lu?" Sehun menuntun Luhan memasuki department store. Semenjak keluar dari mobil Sehun sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Luhan.

"Mengapa sangat sepi." Ujatlr Luhan.

"Aku sengaja membooking-nya." Ujar Sehun santai.

"Apa ?!" Luhan begitu kaget mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan. Iya sangat tak percaya mengapa Sehun mau menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk menyewa store ini.

"Tak usah difikirkan. Ayo"

Merekapun mulai menjelajahi satu persatu toko disana. Sehun sedari tadi memilah-milah apa yang dibutuhkan dan apa yang cocok untuk Luhan. Mulai dari baju, sepatu, ponsel hingga aksesoris. Semuanya untuk Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sehun membelikan barang ini dan itu untuk dirinya. Sudah berpuluh-puluh tas jinjing yang dibawa oleh pelayan Sehun dan seluruh isinya hanya untuk Luhan.

Setelah berjam-jam berbelanja mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Saking lelahnya Luhan pun tertidur didalam mobil dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu Sehun. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan tertidur diatas bahunya.

Sesampainya dirumah, karena tak tega Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju kamarnya dan menidurkan Luhan diatas ranjang.

Sebelum keluar, Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lembut. Sehun hanya menempelkan bibir mereka berdua dan meresapi gelenyar aneh yang merambat keseluruh tubuhnya. Luhan menggeram dalam tidurnya ketika merasakan bibir Sehun. Karena tak ingin Luhan terbangun Sehun pun menjauhkan bibirnya dari Luhan dan berlalu dari kamar mereka.

TBC

Mian kalo masih ada typo atau ceritanya aneh

Aku masih newbie disini, jadi mohon bantuannya ^^


End file.
